parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Moon (Chris1702 Style) Episode 137: Beach Blanket Bungle Sneak Peek
A sneak peak to Chris1702's upcoming episode of Season 4 of Sailor Moon (Chris1702 Style). Cast: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Herself * Amy /Sailor Mercury - Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Raye/Sailor Mars - Jasmine (Aladdin) * Lita/Ariel - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Mina/Sailor Venus - Misty (Pokemon * Rini/Sailor Mini Moon - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) * Sammy Tsukino - Taran (The Black Cauldron) * Luna - Buneary (Pokemon) * Artemis - Pikachu (Pokemon) * 3 Boys at Beach - ??? Transcript: * (Beach Scene) * (Kids Playing on the Beach) * ????: Wow! You gotta see these guys. They're truly fine. * (Serena Grabs the Binoculars from ????): Lemme see. Oh, you're right. But they're still not in Darien's league. * (???? the Binoculars from Serena): Where? Which way? Oh, I see them now! * (???? Grabs the Binoculars from ???): Where? Lemme feast my eyes on them! * ???? (off-screen): He looks like my ex-boyfriend. * ?????: They come to this great beach, and all they do is ogle boys. * ????: And do quite what they want. * (???? Looks at the Beach Through the Binoculars Until...) * (Someone Pops in Front of ????) * (???? Screams) * ????: Hey, there, girls. Do lovely ladies come here often? * ????: Hey, haven't I seen you someplace before? * (???? Laughs): Yeah. * (Serena, Raye, Mina, and Mina Look Puzzled) * Raye: They're hitting on us. * Mina: You know it. * (Serena and Lita Nod) * Serena: It's true. ????, give us a hand here. * ????: Right. Hey, dudes, these ladies are spoken for. * : And who are you? * : Come on. Let's just get outta here. * : Yeah. * (They Walk Away) * (???? Spits): Ouch. I'm getting really tired of this stupid old charade, Serena. * Serena: I'm sorry, Pig Boy, but Darien's not here, and we need some kind of bodyguard to fend off unwanted. You'll just have to continue protecting us fine bait from riffraff. * Sammy: I thought I just had to protect you. * : Well, protecting Serena is a tough job, Sammy. * (Sammy Stares at Amy) * : Don't worry yourself about us. Why don't you go and swim for a while? It's so refreshing. * ???: Uhh-- * ???? (off-screen): Come on, Taran. * : Uh, no. I'll go by myself. * Amy and Rini: Huh? * : What was that? * Mina: Amy's always so nice to him. I think he has a crush on her. * Raye: So Sammy's going for an older woman. * Lita: That explains the blushing. * Serena: Huh? What are you guys talking about? He's a kid. * Rini: As if that would matter. * Serena: Huh? Clip Sneak Preview: * Sailor Moon Super S: Beach Blanket Bungle (2000) Clips: * Aladdin TV Series (1994) * Pokemon (1998) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) * The Little Mermaid 2: Return into the Sea (2000) Voice: * Linda Ballantyne as * Liza Balkan as * Katie Griffin as * Susan Roman as * Emilie Claire Barlow as * Stephanie Beard as * Jill Frappier as * Ron Rubin as * Julie Lemieux as Gallery: Serena Angry-0.jpg|as Herself Mira Nova in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command The Adventure Begins.jpg|Mira Nova Sad Jasmine .jpeg|Jasmine Ariel in The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea.jpg|Ariel as Misty red beach bikini.jpeg|Misty as Bubbles.jpg|Bubbles as Crying Pikachu .gif|Pikachu Taran-0.jpg|Taran as Category:Sneak Peek Category:Chris1702